Stacy x Coltrane
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: Stacy has a bad time at first


Stacy was out side Coltrane's house waiting for him but she herd Coltrane and his Dad arguing. I don't want my son dating a hooker. Dad Stacy is not a hooker why are you racist to Asian people. I'm not racist all Asians are hookers. No there not that is racist Dad. Coltrane stormed out to join up with Stacy. Later on their date Stacy turned to Coltrane and said why is it your Dad and my Mom both don't want us to date. Well my Dad is a racist and your Mom wants you to get a good education and then a job. I know she meas well but it's summer.

As Stacy and Coltrane were walking down the street they bummed into Jeremy and Candace. Hey You two how's it going? Jeremy asked. No well my Dad is still racist Coltrane said. That is horrible he still calls you a hooker Stacy Candace said. Yes yes he does. Well I shore hope it works out for you two. Candace and Jeremy left Coltrane and Stacy alone. A few days later Stacy and her mother were arguing. Mom the fact i'm dating Coltrane is not school work it's summer.

I'll make a deal with you so Stacy i will know say any more things about you date Coltrane if you promise you will be fully focused on school work in September. Ok Mom deal they shock hands. Stacy rushed upstairs got her phone and rang Coltrane. Coltrane good news my mom is now going to lay off us so if we can get you racist Dad on bored we'll be golden. Well Hooker you and my son will never be golden don't ever call my son again. Stacy broke down in tears she didn't know what to do know.

Stacy didn't see or hear from Coltrane for about 3 weeks until one day she saw him. Coltrane were have you been. Stacy we should just start seeing other people my Dad will never stop being racist. But Coltrane we can't I Love You. Coltrane gave Stacy a very surprised look Him and Stacy we dating but they hadn't said the l word yet. Stacy surprised Coltrane again by kissing him. I'm sorry Stacy he said as he left Stacy on her own.

Stacy was taking to Candace on the phone. Candace I don't know if Coltrane wants to be my boyfriend anymore i haven't seen or heard from him in a month. Well Stac maybe you should get a new boyfriend. I realise you love Coltrane but from what you told me about him walking away after you told him and kissed him well maybe you would be better off moving on. Candace I can't help think you're right tomorrow i'm going to go out and look for a new boyfriend. All right Stac i'll see you tomorrow let my know if you find someone.

Stacy put down her phone and as she was walking away it rang. She answered hello, Stacy it's me I want to talk. Coltrane you made it perfectly clear you don't love me so were finished good bye she hung up the phone and blocked Coltrane's number from her phone. Stacy then decided she would go out now and get a new boyfriend. Stacy went to a nightclub that boys from her college go too to pick up women for a one night stand. Stacy walked in and saw several people see know she went straight up to the bar and started drinking.

After a long night Stacy woke up naked and with a hangover she realised she was still at the club but upstairs where there are rooms for people having one night stand. Stacy turned around and saw who was next to her she was shocked. Mr Fletcher what the hell you slept with me you pervert. Stacy oh crap. Stacy got on her clothes and ran as fast and far away from the pervert who slept with her who was her best friend's Father in law. Later Candace meet with Stacy and she asked so Stac how did your hunt for a new boy friend go.

Horrible first last night Coltrane called me but i told him that we are done then i went to the club i had a few drink and i woke up naked next to you Father in law. WHAT? How dare he do that to you and how dare him cheat on me mom. Lets go mom needs to know. Candace told her mother and Linda smasher a jar of jam she had in her hand. That asshole he out of here Stacy i'm glad you and Candace told me you did the right thing. So Linda divorced Lawrence 4 or 5 days later and Ferb left as well.

Candace was talking to Stacy in her front room Stac you can't blame yourself. I don't I just want someone because i look at you with Jeremy and your brother Phineas with his girlfriend Isabella so I wonder why I can't have someone like that. You can don't worry you will I promise. They hugged and then Stacy kissed Candace on the lips.

(important notes Candace and Isabella call each other sis even doe there not sisters yet)

After Stacy kissed her Candace jumped off the couch and said Stacy what the hell are you doing? I'm sorry Candace I don't know what came over me. Well remember we made a promise to each other that what we did in collage was just an experiment. I remember it's just i'm horny and lonely and it's not like I can fuck the next guy I see. Just then Phineas and Isabella can down from his room Candace saw them and got an idea. Candace walked over to Phineas and Isabella and said hey Isabella can i have a word in private. Sure Candace.

I'll leave you two alone so Phineas said. So what do you want to talk to me about Candace. Well sis I want Phineas to fuck Stacy. WHAT? Isabella please it will just be one time. No i'm going to let my boyfriend fuck another women. Please Isabella I will do anything for you in return. Isabella looked at her boyfriend and then back at Candace fine if you can get Phineas to do it but i will be here to make sure it's just one time. Ok Phineas come here. Phineas walked over and Isabella reaped her arms him and kissed him.

Phineas would you please fuck Stacy just one time? Candace asked. Hell no Isabella my girlfriend is the only girl I fuck. Isabella smiled at Phineas. Phineas please just one time your the only person I know would do this. No plus me and Isabella just had sex. What when? Just before we came downstairs. Phineas just one quick fuck i'll o you a favor Isabella said it you be ok if you agreed. Did you? Phineas asked Isabella. Yes yes i did. Fine but you o me and Isabella big time.

Candace and Phineas walked over to Stacy who was still on the couch. Ok Stac Phineas will fuck one time. Ok right now. Yes. Stacy stripped naked then Phineas pulled down his pants and Candace saw he had panties on. Phineas why do you have panties on. It was Izzy idea. Isabella who was laughing said i'm wearing his boxer. Phineas pulled down Isabella's panties an reveled his cock which was not erect. Isabella said don't worried i sort that out.

Phineas turned and looked at Isabella who pulled up her shirt and reveled her tits for every one to see. Seeing this got Phineas aroused Isabella pulled down her shirt again and sat back down next to Candace who said what was that. Me getting Phineas aroused he loves my Tits seeing them in full view always gets him ready for sex. Phineas then started fucking Stacy but he was calling Isabella's name the whole time. Isabella didn't understand why but seeing Phineas fuck another women was making her horny.

She started masturbating Candace was masturbating two she didn't know why her brother fucking her best friend was so arousing. Phineas pulled his cock out of Stacy's pussy and shot his cum on her body. Isabella ran over to Phineas and said lets go back upstairs. Ok he replied the two lover ran buck up to Phineas' room. Candace walked over to Stacy and asked so how was it. It was the best ever.


End file.
